Deseos de un amor
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Dicen que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, y porque no el coemta de Sozin que al fin y al cabo es una estrella fugaz, que pidió Toph cuando colgaba del brazo de Sokka el día del cometa, y Sokka cuando la bandida cogaba de él? Un fic Tokka...
1. El cometa y un deseo cumpliendose

Espero q les guste mi historia!! Esta va a tener algunos capitulos, no creo q mas q cinco...

Bueno espero q les guste y no se olviden de dejar revieew!!

**Deseos de un amor  
**

**El cometa y un deseo cumpliendose**

Dicen que cuando una estrella fugaz pasa se puede pedir un deseo, no importa si la estrella fugaz tenga nombre o de poderes a ciertas personas. Lo que importa es que el deseo sea pedido con suficiente fuerza, es suficiente para que se cumpla. Y aquél día mientras, Toph colgaba de los dedos de Sokka, una única cosa pasaba por su mente. No era el poder salvarse, era el poder decirle lo que sentía, un grito quedó ahogado en sus labios, un grito que decía "¡Sokka, te amo!". Y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el grito ahogado, fue en el momento en que lo deseo. Salvarse ambos para que le pudiera decir lo que sentía por él, y saber si era un sentimiento correspondido, deseaba que aunque sea una vez poder sentir el exquisito goce de estar junto con sus labios.

Y por encima de ella, Sokka también deseaba algo. Concentrando toda su energía en el brazo del cual Toph colgaba, Sokka deseaba que esta pudiera ser feliz, recordó cuando la comenzó a conocer, recordó cuanto cariño sentía por ella, y en ese momento lo único que deseo fue que Toph pudiera ser feliz con un hombre que valiera la pena, un hombre lo suficientemente digno para ella. A Sokka no se le ocurrió pensar en aquel momento que quizá el hombre indicado para ella era él. Sokka sólo quería que su pequeña niña fuera feliz.

El cometa pasó, escuchando los deseos de ambos, y se perdió en el horizonte. Los astros comenzaron a actuar en función de los deseos de ambos.

* * *

En Ba Sing Se estaba el equipo avatar. Estaban todos reunidos observando el dibujo que Sokka había realizado.

-¡Para mí están todos iguales!-gritó Toph y enseguida todos comenzaron a reír.

Luego de un momento Sokka, miró alrededor y preguntó.

-Oigan, ¿dónde están Aang y Katara?

Iroh, se asomó por la ventana y luego se volvió a meter rápido.

-Ni idea-mintió el viejo hombre.

Toph sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía del momento que estaba teniendo ellos dos. Se lamento de jamás haberle podido decir lo que sentía, y era quizá por eso que él aún seguía con Suki. Por que jamás había tenido el valor. Y fue allí cuando el deseo que pidió en el momento del cometa de Sozin comenzó a actuar. El valor que le había faltado para ese tema comenzó a surgir. Debía hacerlo, debía decirle de una vez cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

-Sokka, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vos?

-Sí-comentó el chico extrañado.

El chico se paró y se acercó a Toph.

-A solas-dijo Toph mientras que sentía como un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Fueron a un cuarto cercano, y una vez que Sokka cerró la puerta y mirándola le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, Toph?- y al notar que la chica había comenzado a llorar-¿Toph? ¿Toph estás bien?-preguntó el joven asustado.

-Es que…-dijo la chica, las palabras no venían a su ayuda, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Toph, qué sucede?-dijo el chico tomándola de los brazos.

-Es que yo te amo-dijo la niña.

Sokka no sabía como reaccionar, estaba conmocionando ante semejante confesión de su pequeña. ¿Su pequeña niña enamorado de él? Siempre había notado que había algo especial en la manera de Toph de relacionarse con él, pero jamás se atrevió a relacionarlo con eso, ¿o sí?. Las dudas comenzaron a carcomer a Sokka, jamás había notado que su pequeña estaba enamorada de él, comenzó a cuestionarse Sokka. Y si que él nunca se había dado cuenta, significaba que él también estaba enamorado de él. Sokka estaba confundido.

-Toph…-sólo atinó a decir.

Otra parte del deseo de Toph comenzó a entrar en acción, Toph con las lágrimas aún saliendo de su rostro lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Y fue esa parte de Sokka, la parte que le hablaba con su misma voz, la voz que era la misma que le salí de su boca, que en estos momentos se encontraba junto con la de Toph, la que lo obligó a posarle una mano sobre la nuca de ella. Fue esa parte la cual lo hizo disfrutar del beso y la cual lo hizo participar de él. Sin que lo supieran ambos se encontraban en las estrellas, en esas estrellas que sólo se llegan cuando se comparte con un ser amado, aquellas estrellas a las que Sokka sólo llegaba con Suki. Y por eso, aquella otra parte de la cabeza de Sokka, la que hablaba con la voz de Suki, lo hizo separarse de Toph, el no podía estaba con Suki.

-No, Toph…-solo pudo decir cuando se separaron.

Sokka no podía aceptar ese beso, y fue cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos implorantes de Toph, cuando las lágrimas también comenzaron a salir de él. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y se pudo ver a un Zuko inmóvil. Las manos de Toph se hallaban en el cuello de Sokka, y este se las sujetaba para que no avanzaran más. Fue así como los encontró Zuko, Zuko pudo ver como Sokka sacó las manos de Toph de alrededor suyo. Y con un nuevo "No, Toph" se marchó, necesitaba estar solo. Zuko se quedó allí inmóvil, viendo como Toph comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

Zuko sentía un especial cariño por Toph, fue la primera en aceptarlo y él la veía como otra renegada como él. No quería verla así de destrozada. Zuko pudo comprender rápido lo que pasaba, no era muy difícil darse cuenta, hace rato que este se había dado cuenta los sentimientos de la bandida ciega hacia el guerrero del sur.

-Tranquila, Toph-dijo Zuko y abrazando a la pequeña, le dijo-. Aquí estoy- y dejo de que Toph llorara abrazada a él.


	2. Cada deseo tiene una consecuencia

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte de mi fic de cuatro partes...

espero q les guste, besos!!

**Deseos de amor**

**Cada deseo tiene una consecuencia**

Cuando Sokka salió de aquél cuarto, sus ojos húmedos no pasaron inadvertidos. Fueron varios los que lo notaron, pero la única que se atrevió a hacer algo fue Suki. Fue hasta el cuarto de Sokka, y lo encontró en su cama, acostado, ya habían sido varias las lágrimas que salieron de su rostro. Sokka estaba con la mirada perdida, y él perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que Suki entró se dio vuelta y habló:

-Vete, quiero estar solo.

-Pero, Sokka…-dijo la guerrera.

-Quiero estar solo-repitió el chico tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Sokka, no voy a dejarte solo-le dio Suki, y dándole vuelta la cabeza suavemente le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

Pero Sokka se apartó violentamente.

-¡Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo!-dijo el muchacho dándose vuelta una vez más.

Suki primero quedó sorprendida, pero luego reaccionó enojada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Cómo quieras!-dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Sokka quería pensar, su pequeña niña lo había besado. Pero cómo había podido suceder como era posible que él le hubiera de vuelto el beso. Sokka se sintió una basura humana, se sintió indigno, se sintió un aprovechador de la inocencia de la pequeña niña. Cada parte de él mismo lo avergonzaba. Quería arrancarse la piel que había estado en contacto con ella, no porque le parecía desagradable haber estado en contacto con ella, sino por eso, porque no le parecía desagradable, se sentía un completo canalla.

De golpe, un terrible pensamiento le vino a su mente, que le respondería cuando Toph le pidiera saber si le correspondía los sentimientos. Que no, indudablemente, no podía decirle que el estaba enamorado de ella, porque era imposible. Pero como los pensamientos de la gran mayoría de las personas, se delatan por si mismo, conduciendo a fantasías, y trayendo imágenes que cuentan lo que uno realmente desea, lo que se encuentra en el fuero interno de cada uno. Y es así como Sokka se encontró de poco imaginando, a él besándose nuevamente con Toph. Cuando se dio cuenta fue cuándo sus brazos se movieron instintivamente para abrazar lo que en realidad era aire. Sokka bajó los brazos de prisa, qué demonios estaba haciendo. Nuevamente se sintió culpable.

Unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡No estoy para nadie!-dijo Sokka, dándose vuelta, es qué acaso no podía tener un poco de privacidad.

-¡Vamos, Sokka, que tengo que hablar contigo!-dijo Zuko del otro lado, y entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Sokka de mal humor.

-Tengo unas preguntas para hacerte.

-¿Y tienes que hacerla necesariamente ahora?

-Es que verás, son importantes-dijo Zuko-Sokka, dime ¿tú sientes algo por Toph?

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Sokka abriendo los ojos.

-Por favor, contéstame- pidió Zuko.

Lo primero que le vino en mente a Sokka fue negar.

-Pero no, por supuesto que no, ella es como mi hermana.

-Y dime, Sokka, ¿tú acaso estás enojado con Aang?-le preguntó Zuko.

-No-dijo extrañado Sokka-, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

-Porque él ahora sale con tu hermana-le dijo Zuko.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya era hora!-dijo Sokka-Por supuesto que no estoy enojado con él.

-¿Entonces no te enojarías si te digo que quiero salir con Toph?-le dijo Zuko

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!-dijo Sokka parándose de la cama repentinamente-¡No se te ocurra tocarla siquiera!

Zuko sonrió, había tenido éxito.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SONRÍES PEDAZO DE CRETINO?! ¡LA TOCAS Y TE MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!-GRITABA SOKKA COMPLETAMENTE SACADO.

La sonrisa de Zuko, se había ido.

-Espera, Sokka, tranquilízate…

-¡TÚ NO ME DICES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, NI QUE MIL DEMONIOS! ¡LA TOCAS Y TE MATO! ¡TE MATO!

-Tranquilízate, Sokka-Zuko se paró y se acercó-, tranquilízate.

Sokka empujó con todas las fuerzas posibles a Zuko que fue parar al suelo a un costado de la cama. Sokka estaba sacado y completamente irreconocible.

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LA AMO, ACASO NO FUE EVIDENTE, VOS QUE LLEGASTE A VERLO, Y AÚN ASÍ PRETENDES SACÁRMELA ASÍ COMO ASÍ, PEDAZO DE INSENSIBLE!

Sokka se disponía a patear a Zuko que se encontraba en el suelo, y a pegarle con sus puños, los más que pudiera. Pero Zuko hizo un par de movimientos e inmovilizó a Sokka.

-¡Sokka, no te has dado cuenta lo que has dicho! ¡Has dicho que la amas! ¡Tranquilízate, Sokka! ¡Yo no quiero nada con Toph, sólo quería ayudar a qué te dieras cuenta lo que sentías!

Sokka dejó de pelear y Zuko se retiró a un costado y se sentó a recuperarse el aliento, Sokka giró la cabeza y miró a Zuko.

-Lo siento, Zuko-dijo Sokka-. Lo siento.

-No hay problema-dijo Zuko-. Sólo quería ayudarte.

-Gracias, Zuko-dijo Sokka y abrazó a Zuko-. Gracias.


	3. El deseo de Toph se concreta

bueno, acá tiene la anteúltima parte de mi fic...

espero q les guste...

no se olviden de dejar reviews!!

**Deseos de amor**

**El deseo de Toph se concreta**

Sokka salió a encontrar a su pequeña niña. Debía decirle lo que sentía, ese nuevo secreto formado recientemente lo quemaba por dentro, cuánto tiempo había estado su dulce niña guardando el secreto de su amor. Sokka comprendió las lágrimas de cuando se lo confesó. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba posar nuevamente los labios sobre los de ella, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Pero Toph no estaba, parecía que la tierra la había tragado. La buscó por toda la casa pero no estaba, Sokka comenzó a desesperar.

-¿Has visto a Toph?-le preguntó al avatar.

-Sí, hace poco la vi salir-le contestó Aang.

-¿Y te dijo dónde iba?-preguntó Sokka.

-No, sólo me dijo que quería pasear un rato-dijo Aang y al ver que Sokka salió a la calle corriendo, gritó-¡Hey! ¡Sokka! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sokka debía encontrarla, necesitaba decirle lo que en ese momento la ahogaba. Pero dónde demonios podría hallarse. El nombre de la niña que sus ojos ansiaban encontrar salió de su garganta.

-¡Toph! ¡Toph!-pero ninguna chica ciega salía a su encuentro.

Sokka se dejó caer en la calle y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, empezó a pensar en posibles lugares dónde podría estar. Y recuerdos de estando con ella, le vinieron a su mente.

_-Para mí se ve igual que Appa_

_-Disfrutas haciéndome eso, ¿no?_

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Sokka, su pequeña. El muchacho se levantó deprisa del suelo, sabía donde hallarla.

Toph no sabía porque había ido allí, sólo sabía que sus pies la condujeron sola por uno de sus caminos habituales. Durante todo ese tiempo que se habían quedado en Ba Sing Se se había acostumbrado a andar por allí. Las lágrimas rodaban por su bello rostrote niña, por qué tuvo que decírselo. Por qué. En esos momentos en que los sollozos se detenían, Toph miraba las paredes que la rodeaban y todo le hacía acordar a él.

_-¡Oh! Me esforcé mucho para hacerlas._

_-Igual creó que nos quedaremos con la versión profesional._

_-Para mí se ven iguales a Appa._

_-Disfrutas haciéndome eso, ¿no?_

De verdad, que a veces disfrutaba de burlarse de él. Pero ese había sido el único modo de decirle que le amaba y ahora que se atrevió, el se iba así. Toph, tocó sus labios. Por fin había podido sentir los de él. Eran tan sabrosos. Pero ahora nunca más volvería a sentirlos. Pensó en irse lejos, bien lejos dónde jamás podría encontrárselo. Fantaseando, no se dio cuenta de que en la casa, dónde habían estado en Ba Sing Se ya una vez todos juntos, se había abierto la puerta.

-Toph-dijo una voz que le provocó que se levantaran los pelos de la nuca.

-Sokka… Yo…-dijo Toph, comenzando a retirarse.

-No te vayas-dijo Sokka con una voz implorante.

Cómo si esas palabras hubieran sido mágicas Toph se quedó dura en el piso. Sokka la agarró de las manos. La acercó hacia él. La última parte del deseo de Toph, estaba a punto de cumplirse.

-Toph, te amo-le dijo y a continuación la besó.

Ambos viajaron una segunda vez, en las estrellas, con los ojos cerrados, y esta vez ambos se quedaron allí. Ninguno se fue. Juntos, unidos y para siempre.


	4. Epílogo: El deseo de Sokka

Por fin, el final!!

fue un fic record!!

jamas escribi tanto en dos días seguidos!!

Disfruten el final de este fic y dejen sus reviews!!

**Deseos de amor**

**El deseo de Sokka**

Toph estaba vestida de blanco. Avanzaba hacia el altar, acompañada de su padre, con quienes a los 16 años finalmente había hecho las paces. Adelante, parado en frente del altar, estaba vestido con un sencillo traje elegante, muy parecido al que había usado en su coronación, Zuko. Zuko al verla le dirigió una sonrisa que fue respondida por Toph. Toph estaba alegre en el día de su casamiento.

Al lado de Zuko, se encontraba Sokka, ese día estaba más hermoso que nunca. Sus ojos irradiaban una enorme alegría serena, aquella gran calma y felicidad plena que da casarse con la mujer que amaba. Con la mujer que amaba desde que tenía 15 años. Y aquél día Toph estaba más hermosa que nunca, aunque ya tenía 19 años, siempre había conservado un aire infantil. Pero en ese momento mientras caminaba hacia el altar se le había esfumado, se había transformado en una mujer. Sokka no podía evitar mirarla con ojos completamente embobados de amor, sólo deseaba que pronto esa gracia infantil. La amaba tanto, que ese caminar por el pasillo le pareció eterno.

Pero finalmente llegó a su lado, estaban juntos. Ambos miraron a la persona que se disponía a casarlos. Cómo ambos lo habían solicitado le pidieron a Iroh que lo hiciera. Y aquel día, gracias a la autorización del señor del fuego, el ex general Iroh podía unir personas en matrimonio.

Iroh preguntó a Toph si pensaba seguir estando unida con Sokka hasta que la muerte los separe. La respuesta de Toph Bei Fong fue un sí. Iroh repitió la misma pregunta para Sokka.

-¿Permanecerás unido a esta mujer hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó Iroh.

-No-respondió Sokka calmo, se dio vuelta la miró a los ojos-. No dejaré que la muerte nos separe, aún en el Mundo de los espíritus pienso seguir con ella. Porque la amo y la amaré por toda la eternidad.

Katara, a un costado, como la dama de honor se puso a llorar. No era la única. Aang, la madre de Toph y varios invitados más lloraban. Incluso Suki, quién estaba invitada, habían terminado bien, ella lo comprendió.

Iroh con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo:

-Ahora que ya están unidos en matrimonio, puede besar a la novia.

Sokka y Toph se besaron, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Los novios salieron unidos de la mano, eran un solo corazón. El ramo voló por el aire y aterrizó en las manos de Katara. Aang se sonrojó. Hicieron una fiesta, pero los novios se fueron rápido, ansiaban mucho estar solos, disfrutarse del uno al otro mutuamente. Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Sokka llevo en brazos a Toph, hasta la habitación. Aquella noche, entre las sábanas, ambos se fusionaron hasta un solo punto. Luego, ambos durmieron abrazados.

Los años pasaron y formaron una familia. Y envejecieron juntos, siempre enamorados. Pasaron 45 años desde el día en que se casaron y ahora un Sokka de 65 y una Toph de 63, estaban juntos en la cama, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos, cada cual a su manera.

-Toph-dijo Sokka-. Creo que hoy es el día.

-Está bien, yo te acompañaré-le contestó la bandida ciega.

Y así, agarrados de la mano, ambos se durmieron para luego nunca despertar. Ni la muerte pudo separarlos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **bueno, espero haberlos asustado un poco poniendo a Zuko, lo tenía q poner como padrino porque él fue el que mas intervino para que estuvieran juntos(de acuerdo a mi fic, obvio)

sé que pude haber estado un poquito cursi de más pero bueno, es que está pareja me parece muy especial y como yo digo me "tokka" el corazón. Y eso de viejitos, que les puedo decir, me encantan las parejas que se siguen amando de viejitos, aparte es tan dulce el amor de viejitos!! Como esas películas de "Elsa y Fred" o "Diario de una pasión". Y qué más lindo que dos viejitos amandose y muriendo juntos. Si los hice emocionar bien habrá valido la pena.

Espero q les haya gustado, y pronto otro nuevo fic tokka...

estoy de vacaciones de invierno y tngo q aprevecharlo, aparte que encontre la mejor manera de inspirarme, escuhcando y Simple Plan y leyendo un poco...

Creo q jamás estuve tan inspirada...

Pero creo q también se debe a que no hay pareja más linda quie el Tokka, es la más romántica que hay...

bueno, los dejo de distraer así pueden poner los reviews!!

besos!!


End file.
